Death's Forbidden Dove
by Unurith
Summary: Wow! This is a RPxDM fic so if you don't like that tough. I don't want to tell you what it is about to make me seem mysterious...MUAHAHAHA!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's Characters. Damn so please don't sew me cause I'm poor.

****

Author's Note: This story contains DMxRP so sorry to all you HyxRP or DMxHS fans. I like both of those couples but I also like death and the dove. Enjoy ^_^!

****

Death's Forbidden Dove, By Space_VixenX

As she sat at her desk and looked out her window she let a small sigh escape her lips. Her honey colored hair fell gracefully on her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She wished she was outside enjoying this beautiful day but her responsibilities prevented her from doing so. She sighed again and forced her gaze back to her desk. Suddenly she felt as if eyes were upon her, she shifted her eyes to the doorway to see cold Prussian blue eyes glaring from across the room. "Hello Heero to what do I owe this visit," she said smiling. He grunted in reply and walked in front of her desk and sat across from her. She smiled thoughtfully and returned to her work.

"Your life is in danger," her concentration was broken by the emotionless voice. 

"What do you mean Heero?"

"The White Fang has regrouped and you are one of their targets."

"So what is the plan," she asked him feeling a little uneasy about her older brother's former organization regrouping again. Heero stared at Relena Peacecraft showing no emotion in their depths.

"I am leaving to fight them my skills are needed out on the battle field."

"So who is my replacement body guard?"

"Hey Lena how's it going," as if to answer her question in the doorway stood the braided American his infamous grin filling his face. Relena rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment. It wasn't that she didn't like Duo Maxwell it's just he was a little much to take. She forced a polite grin but Duo knew what a forced grin looked like. "It's good to see you to," he said sporting a hurt expression. He knew she didn't particularly like him but for her to pretend to like him was in a way, worse then showing her distaste. Caught, Relena frowned and went back to her work. Heero stood and he and Duo started to head out of the room. "Gee Heero I don't think your GIRLFRIEND likes me very much."

SMACK

"Ouch hey I was just kidding."

Relena couldn't help but giggle at the braided pilot's expense. She shook her head and took one last look at the door, smiled, and got back to work.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"I still don't see why I have to baby sit while you guys get to go have all the fun," pouted Duo as Heero and the other pilots climbed into their Gundams. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had flown in before Duo.

"Because you're the only on who doesn't have a gundam baka," Wufei snapped before getting into the cockpit. Duo stuck his tongue out at him and turned to Heero. 

"Hey it's not my fault Heero had to go on that stupid Kama Kasai mission in MY gundam."

"We'll be back in a coupe of months Duo don't let Relena out of your sight," Heero barked at Duo.

"I hate babysitting, why don't you do this Heero she is after all YOUR girlfriend." Heero glared at him, which made Duo quickly take back his statement. Duo stepped back as all four Gundams started their boosters and took off. "Shit I hate babysitting," Duo grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets and walking into the mansion. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero concentrated on his screen emptying all thoughts from his head. Suddenly a buzzer went off telling him he was being summoned. The Screen came on with a wide-eyed, blonde, Arabian boy carrying a puzzled expression. "Do you have a question Quatre," he asked remarkably with some annoyance in his usual expressionless voice.

"Just one," he said a nervous smile on his face, " Why do you always get upset when Duo points out your most obvious relationship with Relena?" Heero sighed he and Relena had broken the ice a year ago yet he still hated it when their relationship was acknowledged. 

"…" Was Heero's answer. Quatre smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind Heero besides we are here it's time to get these Gundams in to space."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena sat in front of her vanity while brushing her silky blonde hair. Her satin rose colored dress lay out on her bed waiting to be put on. She could hear the maids and other servants running past her door preparing the house for the guests. She sighed and walked over to her bed and picked up her dress. She slipped the dress over her head and shivered as the cold satin sent chills down her spine. As she was fixing some of the wrinkles one of the maids came in and forced her to sit down to fix her hair. After an hour of twisting and pulling her hair was perfect. _Perfect and heavy_ she thought as she sat down on her bed. This party was just another one of her brother's excuses to expand business into a more social surrounding. 

"You look lovely Relena." Relena looked in the doorway to see her brother leaning against the walls with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Thanks I guess it was worth all the pain."

"Don't be so cynical Relena just try and have some fun tonight," he said walking away from her and down the stairs. Relena frowned and stared down at her hands. _I never have fun at these things everyone there is just nice to me because of my position._ She sighed and let a single tear run down her cheek before she pulled herself to her feet and walked out the door. She jumped back to move out of the way of a servant who was carrying a giant potted plant.

"Excuse me Miss Peacecraft," said the young man from behind the shrub. She nodded her head and headed to her office. She sat at her desk fishing through her papers not really looking for anything in particular. 

"How can you stand dressing like this every weekend," Relena looked up to see a very uncomfortable Duo in her doorway. She smiled at him as he unwrapped a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth. "Y'ah ever wonder how Bazooka Joe lost his left eye," he asked staring at the tiny piece of gum wrapper. Relena giggled at the question that came out of no where. Heero had been gone about a month and a half now and Duo had sort of grown on her. He smiled back at her and walked over next to her. "So what are you looking for?"

"Nothing really just something to pass the time."

"Ooh okay well I gotta try and get this stupid bow tie on before the party starts." Relena smiled and straitened up to face him.

"Here let me help." She adjusted his red bow tie and then for the first time noticed his tuxedo. It was all black except for the bow tie and cummerbund. "What's with the tux?"

"Oh well I just don't feel right wearing white." She looked at his smiling face and then her gaze met his eyes. She flinched at all the pain and frustration she saw in them. Duo noticed her staring and he turned his head away. "Well thanks for the help with the tie but I better get down stairs because your brother wants to "debrief" me on my duties tonight." He grinned at her and headed for the door. Relena had a strange urge to yell out to him but pushed it aside as he walked out the door and disappeared around the corner. 

"Your eyes give you away Duo," she said as she looked out the window at the arriving guests. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo hurriedly walked down the hall towards the ballroom. He felt really uneasy about what had happened in Relena's office. _Why is this bothering me so much?_ He kept asking himself that until he reached the doors leading to the ballroom. Milliardo Peacecraft was standing at the opposite end of the ballroom from Duo. Duo walked over towards him and made his presence known. "Duo you will be watching over Relena tonight."

"No really wow I wasn't expecting that." Milliardo shot him a Heero Yuy death glare and continued.

"If she needs you at any time for any reason you will be there. Also watch all the other guests and their reactions towards her."

"Alrighty mission excepted," He joked as he walked over to the refreshment table. He was dying of thirst and grabbed a cup of punch. He glanced over at the door to see the first guests entering the massive room. He knew this was most likely going to be a dull night filled with snots and snobs. He grumbled to himself wishing he were with the others having some fun. After about an hour all the guests had arrived and the room was filled to the brim with politicians and aristocrats. Relena, surrounded by young politicians, was looking rather bored but hiding it behind her smile. Duo leaned against the wall his gaze never leaving her. _Poor thing has to wear a mask even at a party._ He thought as his mask fell revealing a sorrowed concerned face instead of his happy-go-lucky mask. Suddenly he saw Relena trying to subtly catch his attention. He stood up straight and started to walk towards her. Those men were getting to her and she needed help. 

"Excuse me gentle men but I do believe Miss Peacecraft promised me a dance," he said putting his hand out towards Relena. She smiled in relief and grabbed his hand.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen." Most of them glared at Duo as he swept Relena to the dance floor. "Thank you so much."

"Hey no problem what are body guards for." She smiled at him and they began to dance as the slow rhythms of the waltz filled the room. Much to Relena's surprise Duo gracefully moved to the beat of the music as if he had been doing it all his life.

"Have you done this before?"

"Well actually a friend of mine long ago taught me." Relena saw the sadness in his eyes again and she couldn't help but get lost in there depths. "Are you okay Relena?" She looked away from his eyes nodded and smiled. He still had some concern on his face but it quickly melted into a giant grin. As the music ended Duo let go of Relena and bowed. "It was a pleasure dancing with you Miss Peacecraft," he said while bowing as the music came to a stop. She blushed and curtseyed politely before being bombarded by more dance requests from other politicians. Duo moved to his corner and glance at the other guests before brining his gaze back to her. He chuckled as she was escorted back on the dance floor and began the ritual all over again.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena felt her toes being crunched once more by Senator Gilmon in his pathetic attempt at the waltz. She sighed as he apologized once again and they continued dancing. She glanced over at Duo who was checking around the room scanning the other guests. She noticed him suddenly stop his gaze and begin to reach for his gun that was hidden under his tux. She followed his gaze to see what he was getting upset about. She gasped as she saw a man that was no older than fifteen begin running towards her a gun in his right hand. Women screamed as he pushed past them and began to take aim. Relena froze in horror as the boy stopped and aimed his gun. Suddenly he disappeared from her view as he was tackled to the ground. 

"DUO," she yelled as the American struggled to get the gun from the man. A quick kick to the gut and Duo was thrown off. The boy took a quick shot not bothering to aim that grazed Duo's shoulder. Duo grabbed his shoulder and once again lunged at the boy knocking him to the ground. More soldiers poured into the ballroom to take the boy into custody. When the boy saw that he had no means of escape he raised his gun to his head.

"Long live The White Fang," He said as a gunshot filled the entire ballroom. Relena stared as Duo stood and backed away from the crumpled body. He turned to face Relena still clutching his shoulder. His face was splattered with the young boy's blood and his face was cold and emotionless. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena stepped inside Duo's room to see how he was doing. The party had ended over three hours ago right after the incident. Duo sat on his bed his bear back facing the doorway. He was wrapping a thin linen bandage around his wound making it nice and tight. His ripped shirt and jacket lay in a pile on the floor and his bow tie hung on his desk chair. "Ahem." Duo turned now aware of her presence and smiled. 

"Hey how are you doing, you okay," he asked wincing as the bandage dug into his wound. She smiled flattered he was worried about her while he was the one who was shot. He finished bandaging his shoulder and slipped on a black tank top and stood up to face her. She blushed realizing she had been staring at him. "Hey you okay," he asked again. 

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you, how is your shoulder," Relena asked pointing to his bandage. 

"Hell I've had worse then this."

"I'm sure you have." She sat on his bed and felt a wave of grief flush ver her. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. It shocked her more than it shocked Duo. _Why am I crying?_ Duo sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders trying to get to calm her down. 

"Hey, hey come on it's not like this is the first time someone has tried to kill you. Hell Heero has tried it several times plus I'm fine it's all okay." She couldn't help but laugh at this comment. She calmed herself down and stood up from the bed.

"Thank you Duo," She said wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"Hey no problem just doing my job," He smiled and winked at her. She smiled back and wished him a good nights sleep before leaving. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"Who's there," he whispered into the shadows. Sweat beaded across his forehead and on his upper lip. He wiped it away as he put his hand on the cold metal handle of his gun. He could feel a cold draft winding through the dark alley. He was surrounded by shadows that loomed from all directions.

"_DUO,"_ the female whisper became louder from all directions. He heard a fluttering come from behind him. He whipped around pistol in hand pointing at the black void in front of him. Suddenly a white figure soared out from the shadows and landed on an old rusty fire escape. He stared at the graceful white dove and for a moment all his pain and frustrations seemed to disappear. Suddenly a shot from the old rooftops shattered his peace. The beautiful white figure crumpled and fell to the ground. Duo felt something-warm trickle down towards his eye. He put his hand to his face and pulled it away to see his finger coated in blood. He stared at the blood stained white feathers on the cold dirty concrete. Rage filled his sight as he turned to the graceful creature's assassin. A dark figure loomed over the edge of the building their cold eyes burning into his. 

" Mission Accomplished," they phrase whispered in his mind repeating it's monotone torture over and over again. Duo clenched his head and screamed trying to overpower the hideous voice. He stared at the lifeless body and gazed into its cold dead eyes and saw his reflection.

Duo shot up in bed his covers clinging to his sweat covered body. He breathed heavily his eyes darting around the moonlit room. He wiped some sweat away from his already burning eyes. That dream was like a vision of the world's graces dead. He stared at his hands. _They're stained with blood I've caused so much death and pain. Especially to the ones I love. _He put his head into his hands and wept.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt herself melt into him. She felt safe and warm wrapped in his arms. She snuggled her face into his chest and listen to his heartbeat. She loved him so much ever sense she first met him she knew they were meant to be. She lifted her head and stared at his beautiful face. She closed her eyes as their lips brushed together in a passionate embrace. She pulled away and felt his fingers trace her bottom lip. "I love you Relena," he said staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you to Duo."

Relena sat up straight in her bed. She stared around her room to get her bearings. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. _That was strange I have never felt that way for Duo._ She threw her covers off and walked across the cold floor. She opened her door and started to head down the stairs when she heard someone sobbing. She turned down the hallway and followed the sound

She stopped and stared at the door where the sound was coming from. It was Duo's room. She stood there not knowing what she should do. The sobs were painful and they made her feel lost. She closed her eyes and turned away from the door. It wasn't any of her business. As she walked away the crying stopped. She stopped, turned, and slowly put her hand on the doorknob. She turned it and slowly opened the door. Duo stood in front of his window staring at the moon. The light reflected off his boyish features and almost formed a halo around him. She stared at him for the longest time trying to think of what to say to him. As she shifted uncomfortably which made the floorboards creek below her. She held her breath realizing she just gave her presence away.

"Go back to your room Relena you shouldn't be out this late," he said not even looking at her never taking his gaze away from the moon.

"I can't I had a strange dream."

"Looks like your not the only one." He gently smiled and turned to face her. His eyes looked tired and filled with sorrow. She took more steps in to his room and sat down on his bed. "You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Y'ah." Actually she hadn't realized how much she did miss Heero until Duo mentioned it. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Well he's due for a report soon so I'll tell you when he calls." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. She felt him tense then put his arms around her to return it. 

As they pulled away her gaze met his and she couldn't move. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo's eyes widened as Relena kissed him. He put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away gently. "Relena I…I think you're confused." She stared at him for a moment and then her face flushed and her eyes filled with tears. She plunged her face into his shoulder and began to sob. Duo patted her on the back to try and calm her down.

"I'm sorry Duo it must be the stress."

"Oh so someone would only kiss me if they weren't in their right mind," He said jokingly pulling her back so he could look at her face. She smiled and laughed and wiped her eyes. She looked at him again and began to laugh. Duo put on his most innocent face.

"What?" He stood up and walked back over to the window and stared at the moon. Relena followed him and shifted her gaze towards the glowing orb. It was full and was practically as bright as the sun.

"Wow it's beautiful," she said staring at the glimmering ball.

"Y'ah it really is from space it looks so dead and empty."

"Earth has so much to offer that space doesn't."

"Yes it sure does." He turned and looked at her. The light illuminated around her and gave her a supernatural glow. She turned to face him her blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. 

"Duo when I kissed you I wasn't confused."

"But what about Heero?"

"I don't know Duo I love Heero but well… I don't know." She stared at him with a confused expression. He moved closer to her and leaned his face right in front of hers to where their noses were almost touching. 

"Don't listen to your head Relena, listen to your heart." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss feeling his heart begin to race. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her harder. He could feel her fingers in his hair playing with it. They slowly pulled away and stared at each other. She smiled and kissed him again. He picked her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across the room and they collapsed on his bed. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero sat in the small cramped room staring at the words flashing across his laptop. His fingers gracefully swept across the keyboard as he punched in codes. He had been working for ten hours straight and it was beginning to show on his face. A knock at his door made him turn around rapidly. "Heero it's time for us to contact Duo," Trowa's emotionless voice came muffled through the door. Heero stood up and walked over to the door and walked out of the room. He hid it very well but he was excited to be able to here from Relena. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were sitting at the coffee table trying to connect with Duo's com-link. Heero sat in the background and felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he heard the dial tone. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena awoke the next morning feel kind of sore but very content. She looked over at Duo. His hair rested all over his pillow with a few strands falling on his face. She gingerly stroked the strands away from his eyes and gave his lips a soft kiss. He began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her and smiled with a little boyish smirk. She giggled as he flipped her over on her back and lay on top of her. His hair fell over their faces and hid them in a vale of chestnut brown. He bent over and kissed her softly barely brushing his lips against hers. Suddenly his com-link began to flash and sound. 

"Oh shit," he cursed as they both scrambled to their feet. The screen popped up and Relena only had enough time to jump out of view. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Duo what was that," asked Quatre from the screen. 

"Oh it was nothing I just kinda fell outa bed."

"Oh well we're just checking in." Duo noticed Heero in the background his arms crossed in front of his chest. A wave of guilt poured over him after thinking about what he and Relena had done.

"What do you have to report," Trowa asked his one green eye in sight never faltering it's gaze.

"Oh well it was kinda slow up until last night but I took care of it," Duo said turning kind of red. _Boy did I ever take care of it!_

"Is Relena all right," Duo turned his attention to Heero who was now at the front of the screen.

"Uh yah she's fine."

"May I speak with her." 

"Um…uh…. Well I think she is still sleeping, heh." Duo felt like such a cad. How could he do this to his best friend? He glanced to his left and noticed Relena slip out of the room. He turned his attention back to his comrades as they began to inform him of their current situation. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena silently sneaked down the hall towards her room. It was still early and she hoped no one was up yet. As she reached her door she slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. She took her nightgown off and slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. As she brushed her I light knocking made her pause. "Come in!"

"Hello Relena how are you this morning?" Relena turned to see her friend Lucrezia Noin. She smiled at the women as she shut the door. 

"Hello Miss Noin I'm fine," Relena said with a smile. 

"I heard about last night are you alright."

"Yes thanks to Duo I'm perfectly fine," she blushed a little recalling last night with Duo. Noin smiled and sat down on Relena's bed. Relena went back to brushing her hair, which was filled with tangles. Another knock on the door made both women jump. "Come in!"

"Good morning Relena," Milliardo said as he entered the room. Relena smiled then flinched as her brush caught a knot and ripped it. "Good morning to you too Noin."

"Good morning Milliardo I heard about your party I heard it went out with a bang." Relena cringed at the terrible joke and was shocked that her brother actually found it amusing. 

"Well breakfast is on the table for anyone who wants it now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell Duo." 

"I'll do it," Relena piped in putting her brush down, "You two go ahead and I'll get him." Milliardo nodded and escorted Noin out of her room. Relena pulled her hair back and walked out of her room. When she reached Duo's room she peaked her head in. He was rummaging through his closet cursing softly.

"Damn where the Hell did I put that stupid collar." Relena smiled and slowly snuck up behind him. When she got as close as she could she took in a deep breath preparing to scare the American. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Relena let all the air out of her lungs and pouted.

"How did you…?"

"Relena you may have many talents but sneaking up on someone isn't one of them." He turned around to face her a mischievous grin spread across his face. She pouted but it soon crumbled as he tickled her.

"Stop..Duo…ha..stop." 

"Say the magic word."

"Ppp..plea..hee..hee..please." He smiled and stopped his torture. She scowled and gave him a hard punch in the arm.

"Ow hey."

"Come on breakfast is ready." 

"Great but first I have to find my collar." Relena rolled her eyes in exasperation as she pointed out to Duo his collar's location. "Oh hey heh, heh would you look at that I'm wearing it," he said as he scratched the back of his head flushing a little. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

After three eggs, two pancakes, one piece of sausage, and a slice of toast later Duo was sent outside for his morning rounds. The garden that surrounded the mansion was large and quite beautiful. Duo was taking his time checking every bush and shrub when he heard a twig snap behind him. He froze slightly and listened harder reaching for his gun. Another twig snapped just to the right of him. His eyes searched the bushes all around him. Something moved to his left. _Shit not good._ He turned around as a man dressed in a military uniform burst out of the bushes. Duo's instincts took over and he pulled his gun from his holster and opened fire. The soldier crumpled and landed at Duo's feet. He turned and fired at his second attacker. His aim was deadly and this one too fell in a heap on the ground. Suddenly Duo felt a searing pain at the back of his head. He fell to his knees and looked up at his attacker. His eyes widened in shock.

"What the Hell," he muttered before the back of a revolver crashed down on his head and everything went black.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena paced back and forth in her office sweat starting to form on her brow. Duo had been missing for two days now. After he didn't come back from his morning rounds. She had gotten worried and sent one of Milliardo's bodyguards to find him. All they found was Duo's gun and lots and lots of blood. She wished Milliardo hadn't left for business or at left a number of where he'd be. He had left right after Duo that day he disappeared and she hadn't heard from him yet. The phone rang and it made her jump. As the screen came up she saw Quatre's warm affectionate face. 

"Hello Relena we couldn't reach Duo on his com-link where is he?"

"I wish I knew Quatre." Relena's eyes began to fill with tears and the stress she had been holding in came out in one giant rush. Quatre's eyes filled with concern and he disappeared of the screen for a moment. Soon after Trowa and Heero appeared on the screen.

"Relena calm down what happened," asked Heero in a monotone voice. Relena composed herself as best she could before answering.

"Well he went out for his morning rounds and he never came back all we found was his gun and blood," she managed between sobs, "and that was two days ago!" Heero looked at Trowa both of their usual emotionless faces twisted with concern. Relena wasn't feeling good. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy. Suddenly Noin burst through her office doors concern controlling her features.

"Heero we've just gotten word on Duo," Noin barked at the screen that was filled with the two gundam pilots. "It seems he was taken by The White Fang." "We received a transmission not over and hour ago." Relena held her breath. _This doesn't make sense I thought The White Fang was after me. Why did they take Duo and not come after me._ Noin informed the two pilots with the new information while they seemed took soak it in. 

"We'll be there in a couple of hours," said Trowa before they hung up.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero stood up after the phone conversation was done and headed towards his room. He passed Wufei and told him to start packing and tying up loose ends they were leaving. Normally Heero would be simply ecstatic about going back to see Relena but under the circumstances that was not the case. As he reached his room a wide-eyed Quatre intercepted him.

"So what's the plan Heero?"

"Find Duo and either bring him back or kill him."

~~*~~*~~*~~

"DUO," the whisper was getting louder and seemed to come from all around him. He kneeled on the cold concrete and stared at the cold lifeless body in front of him. It's normally white feathers were stained crimson with its blood. He picked up the dove and it felt cold and stiff in his hands. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at the fallen creature. He set it back down and stood up and backed away. "DUO," the whisper was right behind him this time. He froze and turned his head and then his body followed. He came eye to eye with two empty black orbs. 

"Relena," his throat seemed to tighten so he couldn't breathe. It looked like her but her eyes were empty just two black holes, nothing. His throat tightened even more he began to gasp for air.

"Death's hands have you Duo," her voice was graceful yet horrible all at once, "and you are not forgiven." 

Duo's eyes flew open as he let out a muffled scream. His eyes darted across the barren room looking for something familiar. His head was throbbing and he tried to lift his hands to rub it but something was stopping them.

Then he noticed they where tied behind his back. He was lying on his stomach in the middle of an empty room. The walls, floor, and ceiling consisted of nothing but concrete. He rolled over and pushed himself up to a sitting position. His head began to scream with pain, which caused him to let out a muffled cry. He heard keys jingling outside the door and he held his breath.

The door flew open and the room was filled with a bright light. Duo flinched at the bright lights that temporarily blinded him before they adjusted. A silhouette of a tall man appeared in the doorway. Duo glared at the man and gritted his teeth. "Well, well, well your awake," said the man with a deep raspy voice. He walked over to Duo and gave him a swift kick to the gut. Duo clenched his teeth and held back the scream. The man knelt down to where they were eye to eye. "Our leader is going to want to talk to you, so are you going to show him some respect?" To answer the man's Question Duo pulled his head back and launched a loogy right in the man's eye. The man cursed and punched Duo heard across the face. He then stood up and began kicking him repeatedly in his stomach and chest. 

"That is quite enough Lieutenant Dryer," came a familiar voice from the doorway. The man stopped his rampage and stood at attention as the other man entered the room. Duo could here the man's boots echoing in the small room. He opened his eyes and looked up. Rage burned in Duo's eyes as he saw and remembered the familiar face of his attacker in the garden. 

"You bastard," was all he said as he spit blood out of his mouth that hit the man's nicely polished black boots. 

"Now, now Duo there's no need for name calling." Milliardo Peacecraft stood in front of him not even shifting to wipe the red liquid off his boots. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Heero," Relena gasped as the pilot appeared in her office door. She stood and ran to him. He opened his arms as she flew into them tears stinging her eyes. He gently and lovingly stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"Shh, Relena it's okay," he whispered into her ear making her feel a little better. He lifted her chin and leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled away from him keeping her eyes to the floor. Heero looked at her with hurt in his cold blue eyes. "Relena what's wrong?"

"Nothing Heero I'm just really worried about Duo."

"So that means you can't just give me a simple kiss?"

"Heero I…. I just…."

"Never mind Relena I'll be downstairs." He turned his angered face away from her and headed down the hall towards the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Noin and the other pilots sitting in the living room. Concern and worry filled all their faces even Trowa's. He walked in and sat on the arm of the sofa and listened to Noin.

"We intercepted an transmission two days after Duo's disappearance. We have deduced that it is a White Fang transmission." She set a primitive recording system and pressed the play button. Harsh static and a faint voice filled the room.

"We have the gundam pilot in custody… report back…" The transmission cut and the room fell silent. Heero glanced over at the room to see the other pilot's reactions. Quatre's face, as usual, was filled with worry. Trowa's face was emotionless along with Wufei. Heero noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Milliardo?"

"He had some kind of business he had to attend," answered Noin annoyed by the, what seemed useless, question. Heero grunted in response and listened to the rest of the information. They didn't know the location of the base where Duo was being held. In fact they didn't know much of anything. All they knew was that The White Fang were responsible. 

"I have a question," Quatre's voice broke the line of information, "If Relena is White Fang's target why take Duo and not even bother with her?" The others where as ignorant on the matter as he was. It didn't add up. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena looked out her office window listening to the four pilots and Noin assess information down stairs. _Duo please be all right!_ Her thoughts were of him most of the time now. She had hurt Heero when she didn't kiss him. It just didn't feel right anymore. She would have to tell Heero about her feelings, but not Duo. Not yet, he couldn't handle that. _I'll tell him tonight._ She nodded her head in agreement with her thoughts. She shut her eyes and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Milliardo Peacecraft's footsteps echoed as he walked through the old hallways. He felt good being in a uniform again and walked tall with long strides. As he past, young soldiers stopped and stood at attention. He smiled at their eagerness. As he reached the cell door he paused and took in a long deep breath. Then he nodded at the guard who unlocked the door. Duo Maxwell laid curled up in a ball in the back corner of the small cell. Milliardo frowned as he stepped in the room. Duo opened his eyes and glared at him from across the room. Milliardo had an urge to turn and leave but ignored it and walked toward the young pilot.

Duo was covered in sweat and his face was flushed. He had a fever from all his head injuries. Milliardo knew he needed medical attention but would refuse it until the pilot cooperated. Dried blood stained his face and bruises covered every inch of him. Milliardo bent down and smacked the boy across the face. "Now once again will you or will you not help me in my mission?"

"You are crazy…. For many reasons." Duo shifted to get into a sitting position and groaned with pain and discomfort. "One, you think I would help you, two there is no mission, your trying to gain total pacifism…. That already exists." Milliardo grabbed his head trying to block out the pilot's words. He smacked duo across the face again with anger. He stood and walked towards the door. Before he left he paused and turned to face the battered boy.

"Your wrong Duo there never will be true pacifism until I'm in control. You aren't going to last much longer Duo I would think about changing my mind if I were you." He stormed out of the cell still hearing the braided American's words repeating their ugly phrase over and over again in his head. "Total pacifism already exists."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero sat in the dark kitchen with only the light from his laptop illuminating his face. His fingers moved effortlessly across the keys as he looked up more information about the new White Fang. He had gone over all the information about what very one and where every one was at the time of Duo's abduction. His head began to throb from straining his eyes. A soft noise from behind made him jump around gun in it's ready to fire position. Relena stood before him eyes wide with surprise. He closed his eyes and put the gun down. She still wore her clothes from that day meaning she hadn't even attempted sleep. "Relena you need to be in bed it is late."

"I think I'm old enough to choose my own bed time Heero."

"I'm just worried about you Relena." Her eyes went gentile and she smiled.

"I know you are Heero but I can take care of myself." Heero looked at her raising one eyebrow. "Well most of the time anyway." Relena's smile disappeared after saying this and took a deep breath. Heero stared at her and become to move towards her. As he was about to embrace her she pulled away from which confused him. 

"Heero this isn't working anymore. I just don't feel as I did." Heero's eyes stared at her with disbelief. Her eyes from the floor and met his gaze. She was serious the tears fell from her eyes as she felt ashamed that she was hurting him. 

"Fine Relena if that is what you wish." He stared at her his old cold emotionless eyes had returned. She lowered her head again and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Heero," she whispered softly before slinking out of the room. Heero turned back to where his laptop rested on the table. And for the first time in years Heero Yuy shed tears.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

As Relena walked away from the kitchen she heard a muffled sob from the kitchen that tore at her heart. She hated hurting Heero but she had to do it. "Miss Relena?" The voice made her jump in surprise. She turned to see her trusted advisor Noin. "What are you doing out?"

"I was just having a little discussion with Heero."

"I know I heard."

"Then why did you ask if you knew what I was doing?"

"I wanted to hear it from you first." Relena looked at her puzzled at first and then she began to sob. 

"I hate hurting him but I had to do it." Noin frowned and put her arms around Relena's shoulders and escorted her into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Noin grabbed a tissue and handed it to Relena.

"What happened?"

"Well it's a long story."

"Well I'm willing to listen." So Relena began to tell her about Duo and everything that had happened. Noin listened with full attention not missing a single word. She shook her head in agreement or nodded. 

"I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me." 

"It's quite a story Relena and you did the right thing with Heero except, you should tell him about your feelings towards Duo." Relena nodded in agreement as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue. Suddenly a giant thud came from the hallway. Noin grabbed a gun from her jacket and went to the hall. Relena watched the doorway with anticipation. Noin appeared after a few minutes a puzzled look on her face. "There was no one there." Relena felt nervous about the whole thing and started to wring her hands. 

"I think I'll go to bed now." Noin nodded and put her gun away. As Relena walked through the hallway to the stairs she noticed a small dent in one of the its walls near the living room. She traced it with her fingers and wondered what had done that. She shrugged and walked up the stairs to her room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero walked out of the kitchen when she heard Noin talking to Relena in the hall. They had moved into the living room so he followed. He stopped and stood by the doorway listening to their conversation. He felt his fists tighten as he listening Relena explain to Noin her feelings for Duo and the night they shared. He saw red as the rage reached his eyes. He left Duo here to watch over Relena and take care of her for him. Instead he stole her love away from him. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. In one swift motion he swung his fist and punched the wall hard leaving a dent. He realized he had given himself away and withdrew back to the kitchen.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Milliardo sat in his small office changing into his suit. After he finished he dialed the phone and sat and waited. "Hello?" Noin's face filled the screen. She looked tired and worn. 

"Hello Noin how is everything?"

"Milliardo oh thank God you called we are in a crisis!" Her eyes lit up with hope.

"What's the matter Noin is it Relena?" Milliardo tried to sound worried. 

"No she is fine so to speak."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Duo has been captured by the White Fang." Milliardo cringed and pretended to be worried.

"Oh God what are you doing to find him?" He was interested to see if he had covered his tracks well.

"The other Gundam pilots have flown in and are here and…" She stopped and looked at something off the screen. Heero's stern face appeared on the screen. Milliardo felt a little uneasy but hid it well.

"Hello Heero what have you found out?"

"I have not yet been able to locate Duo nor anything else about the White Fang." Milliardo felt a wave of relief rush over him. Followed by a wave of pride, he had eluded 'the perfect soldier.' He lifted his hand to put a piece of his long hair back in place. Suddenly He saw a flash in the young pilot's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"I wish I could be there, Heero but I still have some business down here." The young pilot nodded. Milliardo said his good-byes and switched off the screen. He felt quite pleased at how that call had gone better than planned. He slipped out of the suit jacket and back in his uniform jacket. He noticed he had forgotten to take off his White Fang cufflinks. He didn't worry, nobody would have noticed.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Bastard," whispered Heero as he turned away from the screen. _Now how am I going to find out where he went? _"Ahem," Noin interrupted His thoughts. He turned to see her looking at him with an annoyed expression. 

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is Milliardo's driver back yet?"

"Yes he got yesterday…Why?"

"No reason," he said as he walked out of the living room. He ran down the stairs outside and reached the garage. As he had hoped Milliardo's driver was by the car. He walked up to him and made his presence known.

"Can I help you young man?"

"Yes we need to know Milliardo's location do you remember where you drove him."

"Sure…. Here I'll give you the directions." Heero smiled faintly as he took the piece of paper away from the driver and ran from the garage. He reached the front door and burst in. He ran up the stairs to Trowa's room and knocked on the door. Not waiting for a reply he burst in the door. Trowa sat looking out the window and playing his flute. The hypnotic melody filled the room and danced on the air. Heero broke the music's trance by slamming the piece of paper down hard on Trowa's desk. Trowa stop his playing and slowly looked at the piece of paper. His eyes then quickly darted to Heero's cold emotion less eyes. 

"Get the others we're leaving as soon as possible."

~~*~~*~~*~~

It was freezing in the cell and the cold concrete floors didn't help his fever any. Duo coughed hard and some blood fell on the floor in front of him. His teeth chattered even though he was covered in sweat. He had had the fever for about three days now and it was getting worse. He sat in the corner of the small room in a ball trying to stay warm. Milliardo had covered his tracks well keeping his position in White Fang a secret. Duo cursed as another wave of pain rolled down his body. He didn't have much longer and he knew it. He closed his eyes and he saw Relena. Her beautiful honey colored hair flowing around. Her eyes' sparkling with tears as they run down her dainty rosy cheeks. He missed her and often thought of her. 

She was the first person to see past his mask since Hilde. She had died so suddenly it had almost sent him to the sanitarium. He felt a tear roll down his hot cheek. He opened his eyes and coughed hard again, blood fell from his mouth. Searing pains from the back of his head made him close his eyes and hiss. He lay down on his side feeling more pain in his side. He didn't want to fall asleep thinking that he might not wake up. No matter how much he tried sleep found him and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero looked through the trees at the old abandoned office building and watched White Fang soldiers patrol around it. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat back in the small clearing and stared at him with uncertain eyes. He had told him about Milliardo's phone call and his cufflinks with the White Fang emblem. They had been there for hours studying the movements of the guards and checking out other securities. As his eyes scanned the area once more he noticed a dark car rolling onto the premises. As it parked in front of the old building two soldiers stepped out of the car and opened the back car doors. Relena and Noin stepped out and were escorted into the building. Heero cursed and turned to the pilots.

"It just got difficult."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena and Noin sat in her living room both reading books to calm their nerves. The pilots had left an hour ago for where they thought Duo was. They hadn't told them anything but that. A gunshot made both women stand dropping their books to the ground. Noin grabbed her gun and walked towards the doorway to the hall. Before she could reach it a man dressed in a military uniform walked in pointing his gun at Noin. She didn't have time to react and was forced to drop her weapon. More soldiers poured into the living room and escorted both women out. As they reached they door Relena gasped as she saw one of their servants lying in his own blood on the floor. She felt weak as they pushed her out of the house. Outside there was a long black car and both women were forced inside. As the car pulled away from the house Relena felt tears building inside her eyes. She shut her eyes and felt the warm tears rush down her cheeks.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Sir your special guests are here, and the others are being retrieved from the woods a mile away," said a young soldier saluting. Milliardo turned around in his chair and dismissed the soldier. A small smirk appeared on his usually stern face. He buzzed over the intercom, "Send them in please, and bring the pilot here as well." 

"Yes sir." Milliardo smiled and decided to assume the corny evil leader position by turning the chair so the back faced the door. Moments later he heard the doorknob turn.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo's eyes flew open as the door flew open and slammed against the wall. He felt strong hands rip him up from the floor. He coughed as he was pushed into the wall. His fever gotten worse and some of his wounds were infected. They pushed him through the doorway and dragged him through the long corridors. He struggled to hold on to consciousness but gave up and slipped into the darkness.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero paced back and forth trying to think of what they should do. Suddenly a twig cracked to the left of the clearing and all four boys reached for their guns. Before they could react the woods dispersed hundreds of White Fang soldiers. The boys dropped their weapons and were cuffed and forced down the hill towards the White Fang headquarters.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena felt her heart racing as they entered the office of the leader of the White Fang. She was forcer down into a seat by a soldier who retreated to the far corner of the room. Noin was shoved down in the seat next to him. Shortly after the door flew open again and Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were pushed into the room with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Each face was blank staring coldly at the chair that sat behind a giant cherry wood desk. All four boys stood behind Relena and Noin, armed soldiers on either side of them. The small intercom buzzed and a soft voice came over it, "Sir we have the pilot out here."

"Send him in," said a smooth familiar voice. The door opened and all of the "guests" turned their heads to see and unconscious Duo viscously thrown to the office floor. The pilots' faces twisted in rage as they saw how poorly their comrade had been treated. Noin's eyes widened and she turned her head away from the ghastly sight.

"Duo," Relena gasped as she ran from her seat next to the battered American. She pulled his head in her lap and brushed his damp tangled bangs away from his fevered brow. Dried and fresh blood, were on the corners of his mouth and his clothes were stained his blood. His breathing was shallow and very raspy almost gasps. "You monster what have you done to him!?" 

Soft laughter came from behind the chair as it turned so its occupant stared face to face with her. She gasped, as did everyone else as a grinning Milliardo chuckled at the sight. "Why Relena is that anyway to speak to your brother?" Heero began to run towards him in rage but was knocked back by one of the soldiers.

"You Bastard!"

"You know Duo called me that exact same thing and it makes me angry. Don't make me use visuals to answer my dear sisters question." Milliardo sneered at the angry pilots and stood from his chair. He walked over to his sister grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She struggled a little and was shook by her brother. She was forced to stare into his eyes. They were empty with only a strange flame she had never seen before. 

"Why are you doing this," she began to sob. He only stared at her and pushed her back to her seat.

"Sit down sister dear." He jerked his head down towards Duo who began to moan and regain consciousness. The young pilot opened his violet eyes that where dull with pain. He squeezed them shut again as Milliardo's foot kicked him hard in the stomach. He coughed and blood flew from his mouth and stained the white carpet. Relena began to stand and the pilots started to move towards them but the armed soldiers stopped all of them. The pilots glared and whispered profanities under their breath. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo held back the scream as another kick in his chest was felt. He could taste the blood rising again at the back of his throat. He opened his eyes and saw an enraged Milliardo Peacecraft standing over him. He leaned down and grabbed Duo by the top of his braid and pulled the exhausted and battered pilot to his feet. Even though his vision was fuzzy he could see the other pilots staring at him. Seeing them gave him a little hope in how to get out of there. For the four or five days he had been there he had learned something about Milliardo, he hated to get angry in front of his soldiers. If he became enraged he would send them out of his cell…. Then beat the living shit out of him. 

There were a total of two soldiers in the room and if they where gone maybe the other pilots could escape. Duo took a deep breath and prepared himself knowing this would probably get him killed. "You know Milliardo you are really screwed up, bringing the worlds only chance of peace here in order to destroy her. I can't believe you think YOU could bring peace to the world."

Milliardo's face grew a shade of read and he tightened his grip on the back of Duos braid. "Men I want you to leave the room…"

"But sir…"

"NOW!" Both soldiers looked at each other nervously and left the room. As soon as they shut the door Duo gave a pleading look to Heero trying to get him to understand his motive. Heero saw the desperate pilot and understood. He began to fidget with his cuffs, working a small pick he had concealed, trying to break the lock. 

With one giant yell of rage Milliardo threw the battered pilot hard towards his desk. Duo's back hit the corner of the desk hard causing a numbing pain to run up his spine. He muffled a scream and crumpled to the ground. 

"INJUSTICE," yelled Wufei and began to run towards Milliardo but stopped as he stared straight down the barrel of a gun. Heero grunted as the cuffs final gave way and came undone.

"Don't move any of you," Milliardo raved as he frantically pointed the gun at the people in the room. His eyes glowed with an insane fire as he waved around the weapon. " I am not afraid to take a life." Duo grunted and pushed himself up to the standing position supporting his weight on the giant desk. "I'll prove to you that I am not afraid to take a life." With a mad glint in his eyes Milliardo pointed his gun towards his sister and pulled the trigger. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena's eyes grew in terror as her brother pointed the gun at her aiming between her eyes. She heard the gunfire and she screamed and closed her eyes waiting to die. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see Heero holding her brother down on the ground. She glanced at her feet and her eyes grew wide. Duo lay in a heap at hr feet holding his chest and gasping. Blood seeped in between his fingers and dripped on the floor. She kneeled next to him and stared into his now dull violet eyes. He managed a week smile and began to speak, "You know this is the second bullet I've taken protecting you." Relena laughed between sobs happy that he was well enough to joke. Her smile disappeared as he grimaced in pain and more blood spread on the floor. "I'm sorry Relena," his eyes stared into hers making her feel chills. She began to sob harder as she lifted his head towards hers. 

"Be quiet you're going to be fine we'll get you out of here." She snapped her head up as gunfire sounded by the door. The other four pilots had gotten loose and were shooting some White fang soldiers trying to make a path out of the building. Quatre was setting bombs all through out the office and hallway. She watched Heero run out the door with a now unconscious Milliardo over his shoulders. She felt Duo rising and turned to see Quatre lifting him from the floor and heading towards the door.

"Hurry Miss Relena," yelled Noin as they bolted out of the office. As the reached the outside, after running passed bodies of dead soldiers, Noin and Relena heard the bombs exploding. They ran for the cover of the woods as the entire facility went up in flames in one giant explosion. After heading to a clearing they laid Duo down on the grass. Relena leaned down next to him and grabbed one of his hands. His breaths were becoming shorter and more desperate. His violet eyes were filled with tears as the turned to look at her. A faint grin appeared on his dirty blood stained face. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't have had more time together," he whispered trying to hold back the pain from showing up in his voice. She smiled at him and placed her other hand on his face.

"Don't talk like that you're going to be fine, you're safe now." He just smiled and shook his head. She looked deeper into his tortured eyes and knew he was dying. She couldn't fight the tears any longer and she began to sob, "Please don't leave me Duo I love you, I just found you don't leave me." He smiled and placed hi hand and caressed her face.

"I'll always be with you Relena I'll never leave your side and one day you will return to me." He hissed as the pain shot up his back and he slowly closed his eyes and went still. His hand fell from her face and laid motionless on the ground a solitary tear rolled down hi cheek. Relena leaned over and kissed it away before collapsing over him sobbing into his still chest.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena sat in her living looking around at all the mourning faces. Her black silk dress felt cruel against her skin as she dabbed the tears away from her eyes. The funeral had been simple and beautiful. Now all of Duo's friends sat in her home remembering happier times with the pilot. Quatre and Trowa stood in one corner talking solemnly to each other their eyes slightly red. Some of Duo's Sweeper friends where at the other end of the room just staring in silence. Heero and Wufei where sitting in separate chairs lost in their thoughts. Relena felt a hand touched hers gently and she looked up to see Noin's worried face smiling at her. "How are you holding up?" 

"I'll be fine." Relena looked at her friend and felt sorrow for her. Milliardo had been suffering from some after effects of the zero-system. That was why he had done what he had done. He was recovering and was expected to be his old self again with in the year. She glanced around the room and her gaze fell on the picture of Duo they had had displayed during the ceremony. His violet eyes were filled with joy and his face was gleaming with his infamous grin. She felt the tears fill her eyes again and a sob rise in her throat. _He was so full of life I can't believe he is really gone._ She gave up and allowed the warm tears to roll down her cheeks.

Everyone had left and Relena walked up the stairs to her room. She couldn't explain her true reason but she was compelled to go into Duo's room. As she opened the door she was hit with memories of their special night. She walked over to the unmade bed and grabbed the pillow and breathed in his scent. As she was about to leave with the pillow she saw something sparkle in the moonlight. She walked over and picked up the gold object. It was Duo's cross he must have forgotten that morning before he had disappeared. She clutched the small symbol to her chest and held back her tears. She left the room and closed the door. She reached her room and didn't bother to change. She slipped off her shoes and slipped into bed still clutching the cross and smelling the soft sent of Duo from his pillow. While she slept a dark figure came out of the shadows and kneeled next to her bed.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo stared at her with his violet eyes and wished he could be able to touch her. He leaned his lips next to her and whispered his eternal promise of love into her ear. He stood and began to feel the pull again. He felt himself falling into a darkness and didn't fight it. He was heading for Hell for all of his crimes against God. His only regret was that his dove would never be able to join him, but he smiled knowing that she would be happy when it was time for to fly to heaven and become his angel. His forbidden Dove. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space_VixenX: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed my story. I know it was really sad and I feel bad about killing Duo

Duo: You should

SVX: Well I do so you should feel loved

Duo: Well just be more careful next time

SVX:sighs Alright Duo I will. I would like to thank my best friend Amber for reading my story and giving me good advice. Thanx Amber girl I wuv you! Send me your comments, your likes and dislikes, but please no flames! Thank you again bye ~ ^_^ 


End file.
